Potion Gone Wrong
by dawninater
Summary: Hermione makes a temporary lust potion, but gets more than she bargained for. HGRL. OotP, HBP, DH irrelevant. CHAPTER 10 POSTED!
1. Brewing The Concoction

Remus Lupin no longer felt the way he used to. He was no longer the kind man who welcomed students with a warm smile. In fact, he didn't even smile anymore.

Of course, there had to be a reason. And there was one. Two words.

Hermione. Granger.

Oh, yes. Our now not-so-little Ms. Granger had completely consumed his mind and was slowly eating away at his sanity. And you know what?

Hermione knew full well.

Actually, she didn't at first. It was supposed to be a simple lust potion. Illegal, probably, but Hermione was desperate.

It was her last year attending Hogwarts, and our virginal Ms. Granger still hadn't had a boyfriend or even kissed a wizard, with the exception of her congratulatory pecks on the cheek to Harry and Ron.

So, simply anxious, Hermione just wanted a temporary lust potion so she could get at least one boy to kiss her and touch her in ways she had never been.

The Animousious Potion was labeled clearly as a temporary lust potion that, with a hair from a specimen, the taker of the potion would fall madly in lust with them for approximately five hours.

On the seventh day of brewing her potion in a small cauldron behind her shoes in her closet, Hermione added her final ingredient, a few strands of her own frizzy hair. After it glowed orange for a few seconds, she poured a considerable amount in a small flask, pocketed it, and headed down to that night's dinner.

Whilst picking at her kidney pie, she eyed out all of Hogwarts, including, yes, Remus Lupin.

Hermione gazed upon his face for longer that she wanted. He was her teacher, still, after all. Her eyes stood, not blinking, staring at Remus up at the faculty table. She took in his facial features: his pale skin, his experienced mouth, his warm hands, and his intense eyes.

Yes, Hermione Granger had found her target. And now, the only obstacle in her way was to get that potion in her flask, in her robes, into his pumpkin juice.

As dessert was being served, Hermione slipped out of the Great Hall, slipped Harry's cloak over her body, and slipped back in, tiptoeing her way to the faculty table.

Remus was quietly enjoying his cherry pie and listening to Professor Sprout's tales of her time in the Americas where she studied new herbs for the summer. His head was turned from his goblet of juice. Hermione opened her flask quietly, outstretched her arm, and slowly dripped her potion into it, careful to not let it visibly splash.

Hermione jetted out again as the rest of the Gryffindors made their way to their common room. She threw the cloak into her bookbag.

She cautiously looked over her shoulder from the entrance and saw Professor Lupin finish off his juice in one gulp. 

__________________

Thanks for reading. Please review. Chapter Two will come out very soon.


	2. Feeling A Bit Warm

There was a fuzzy, warm sensation around Remus Lupin's abdominal region by the end of dinner. He cocked his eyebrows in a curious way and breathed in deep. He ate the last small piece of his piecrust, dusted himself off of crumbs, and excused himself to his chambers.

Walking down one of the many Hogwarts corridors, Remus's vision started to go a bit hazy and the heat on his stomach had spread to his ears. His skin prickled and chills were sent down his spine. This was a familiar procedure. He expected his flesh to sprout fur by now.

_No, the next full moon isn't until two weeks_, he thought to himself. He tightened his robes more securely around him. He leaned tiredly on a gargoyle statue and closed his eyes.

But what appeared behind his eyelids startled him. It was a seated Hermione Granger, like how Remus had daily seen her in his classroom, with her full hair and her lean figure. He started at her full lips and down her neck. His gaze traveled down over her blouse where her cleavage was slightly revealed to him. Her smooth tan legs were crossed and a hint of white was seen between them...

Remus shook his head and opened his eyes wide. _No, she's my student. This is most improper_. He continued making his way to his chambers. Only if it wasn't for his erection, his journey would've been much more easier. 

He exhaled shakily and tired to stroll casually.

---------------

Thanks so much for all your guys' reviews. I've never gotten so many for one chapter.

And sorry for making chapter two so short. I know you guys deserve a lot more, but the wait is going to be worth it. Trust me. Please Review!


	3. Good Things Come To Those Who Wait

Hermione didn't follow her classmates back up to the dorms. She lingered around the halls. It had been an hour already, and there was no sign of Professor Lupin. By now, he probably should've been snogging her or at least flirt.

She was disappointed, but she shrugged her situation off because maybe this was perhaps a sign that scolded her for even considering losing her virginity to her _professor_.

She took her time wandering the corridors of Hogwarts and stared down at her shoes, like she often did when Harry and Ron weren't around. She took fascination in the silver buckles on her black shoes. She always polished them every other week to look her best and presentable to classes.

Then, a pair of hands took hold of her, one clamped firmly over her mouth where her shocked scream drowned into a fist, and the other on the back of her robes which pulled her into an invisible crevice in the stone.

She was drawn back at least ten giant steps, the grip on her back unbreakable. She flailed her arms at her sides, hoping to at least get a grip on the brick.

When it seemed like they stopped, a voice muttered incoherently and the grinding of stone could be heard behind her. The arms dragged her once more into darkness. She glanced around blindly, and then dim light appeared from a candle.

She was let go, and rough lips were fiercely on hers. The man seemed angry that she didn't kiss back, and grabbed her hair and pulled it back sharply. She gasped and, before she could close her mouth again, the man had shoved his tongue into it.

It writhed onto her tongue and tickled the roof of her mouth. By now, Hermione had contained herself and started to kiss back, hoping this would end soon. This is definitely not the way she wanted her first kiss to be.

"Hermione." The man mumbled.

_That voice_, Hermione thought, _it can't be…No._ "Professor?" Her words made the candle flames multiply into hundreds. And she gazed her eyes into the man that had his arms tightly secured around her.

__________

Sorry for giving you guys another teaser. Good things come to those who wait...

Please Review!


	4. No Control

Remus's eyes glazed over. His mind had absolutely no control over his body. All he could think about was this girl in his arms.

He never really thought Hermione to be a sex goddess in his dreams, but after that night's dinner, it was hard to deny her. Everything about her just stimulated him, mentally and physically. He never noticed how chocolaty her eyes were. He never noticed how smooth her skin looked. And he certainly never noticed how enticing her lips seemed to him.

His hand ran over the top of her blouse and he slowly undid a button…then another…then another…until the soft white material of her bra was exposed. He pushed her shirt off her shoulders and placed ginger kisses on them.

In a very un-Hermione-like fashion, she was speechless. Now, she was nearly half naked in front of her professor and her body flushed crimson.

"Don't be scared." She heard Remus say as he felt her chill bumps over her back. He unclasped her bra and let it fall.

Hermione unknowingly was clutching onto his robes and held him tighter as he slowly laid her a…bed? She took in her surroundings, finally, and noticed that she must've been in Professor Lupin's chambers. Her breathing hitched, then Remus began to undo the zipper on her skirt.

Her arms were wrapped around his neck, and she was slowly toying with the hairs on the back of his head. She pulled his robes off of him and, finally gaining control over her old self, she undid the buckle to his belt. She slid it over his hips and past his ankles, where it fell to the floor. Being the observant, scholarly student that she was, his erection didn't go too far unnoticed.

Remus was lying between Hermione's legs; his sex pressed against hers, their underwear their only barrier. He caught her mouth with his again and nibbled softly on those entrancing lips. She began to undo the buttons of his shirt, much like how he did to hers. Remus sat up to have Hermione pull it over his back.

He noticed that her skirt was still gathered at her waist. He ran his fingers over her moist, clothed center. He felt her shiver at his touch. He placed his hands at her hips and slowly pulled her underwear off.

"Oh, God." He said, taking in what he saw. His sweet, virginal student naked in front of him had her arms on his, pulling him to her. Remus, then, pulled down his own briefs and threw them somewhere off to his right.

He fell on top of her and kissed her mouth again, his sensitive sense of smell taking in the musty scent of old library books and vanilla. He reached up and ran his hand over her small breasts, pinching her taut nipples.

"Oh, please, Professor…" She muttered.

_Professor? Oh, God, I'm her teacher. I shouldn't be doing this!_ A wild voice exclaimed in his head, but his body took no notice. He reached down and grabbed himself, pressing it against her virgin walls.

-----------------------

I've been putting this off...and it's still not finished. But I wanted to at least notify you that I am, in fact, not dead.  
  
kthxbi.


	5. Very Good Night

Hermione gasped sharply as her virginity was taken away from her. Remus thrust into her and watched her pale cheeks flush scarlet. Her hands wandered up to his neck and she pressed her lips to his.

Remus tore from her kiss and made a wet trail down her neck, sucking softly on the sensitive hallow of her throat. He felt her legs wrap around her strong waist, pulling her further in.

He stared down on her face, which was contorted with blissful emotion. _What am I doing?_ His thoughts yelled at him, but, regardless, he didn't stop. He couldn't stop. Instead, his hands found its way to her small, pert breasts and fondled them softly.

Hermione's breathing hitched and sweat fell from her brow. The pain between her thighs had no resided and heat took over her entire body. A constant tingling wave overtook her and she felt so lightheaded, like she was drugged.

But wasn't Remus?

She just then remember what she did to get herself into this situation. She looked up at Remus's face and saw him staring down at her with lustful eyes. Before she could react, an small, warm explosion took overwhelmed her lower torso and her head was thrown back, a scream escaping her lips. She lay twitching in Remus's arms, which had wrapped themselves over her shoulders. Soon after, she felt him freeze and shiver into his own orgasm.

After a few moments of holding each other, Hermione peeled herself from her professor. _Oh, my God. Professor? I just shagged my professor!_ She hastily put her clothes back on and made her way to the door.

"Where are you going?" She heard him ask. 

"Back to my dorm, _professor_." She emphasized the word to indicate that this was completely wrong, although, to Remus, it felt so right.

"Stay with me." He whispered, sitting up in the bed, white sheets clinging to his waist. Hermione looked him over; his toned stomach and strong arms that took hold of her after her first orgasm with a boy. _No, a man.__ I lost my virginity to a MAN._

"I can't. I have classes tomorrow," She put her hand on the knob and turned it, "Good night, Professor." She hastily left the room.


	6. Is This Sexy?

Hermione ran her trembling fingers through her thick hair, walking with unusual speed up the stairs to the Gryffindor dormitories. After receiving a slight scolding from the Fat Lady for waking her up, she darted into the Head Girl's room.  
  
She slowly closed the door behind her and she let out a breath that she didn't realize that she was holding. With her brow furrowed, she changed promptly out of her uniform (that, to her, reeked of sex) and into her prudent, flannel nightgown.  
  
Hermione let her mind wander as she brushed her teeth. She looked at herself in the large mirror in the bathroom and noticed that she had a different aura about herself. In some way, that angered her and it only hurt when she realized that she was brushing her gums to bleed.  
  
But in another way, it made her feel powerful. She rinsed out her mouth and glanced at herself once more. She undid several of the top buttons of her gown, and stared at her exposed cleavage for several seconds. She wasn't sure if she felt "sexy", but it was definite that whatever she was feeling was very new…and Hermione liked it.  
  
She slowly made her way to her bed. She didn't lie down to sleep, however. She sat on her bed and looked down at her knees while her right hand absentmindedly twirled a curl from her head. Only one thought crossed her mind and it took several minutes of convincing herself for Hermione to fully comprehend it.  
  
"I'm not a virgin."  
  
She didn't smile, but she didn't frown either. So, after what seemed to be an eternity processing that one thought in her head, Hermione pulled back the Gryffindor colored covers and attempted to sleep. After all, she did have classes the next morning.  
  
Meanwhile, several floors down from where our Ms. Granger slumbered, Remus Lupin, who hadn't moved since she left, was still sitting up in his bed, naked, a black cotton sheet covering his from his knees up to his waist. His gray eyes hovered over his clothes that were strewn over to a chair in the corner of his chambers that he didn't really notice until that evening. His eyes drooped with sleep, but he dared not even to close his eyes completely.  
  
He felt rotten. He didn't feel anything more than a dirty old man. To him, even being a werewolf was a higher status than a… pedophile. As he lay there in his pedophilic room, he loathed himself. He hit his pedophilic head against his wooden, pedophilic bed. Remus exhaled deeply, in pain and in anxiety, and ran a pedophilic hand through his pedophilic hair.  
  
Remus's eyes eventually did close, but he didn't see the black behind his eyelids. He saw Hermione. He could still feel her flesh, the way she trembled when he first touched her, and the way he made her moan and grip his neck (he would surely have marks from that the next day).  
  
Even after indulging himself with her, it didn't seem to be enough.  
  
-----------------  
  
Sorry for making you guys wait so long. I just haven't been motivated to work on this lately, but I thank you all for all the great reviews. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to get the next one out as soon as possible. 


	7. Those Hands

It had been three days after their sweet endeavor, and it was the end of another Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. Students slowly herded out to lunch. The murmurs slowly died out as the last of the Seventh Year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws left. Hermione made her way slowly to her professor, her eyes darting everywhere but directly at Remus, "Professor, may I speak with you?" Hermione asked in a nonchalant matter.

Remus spun quickly from erasing today's lesson off the board with his wand. He stared at her for several awkward, intense seconds, most of which he spent trying not to lick his lips in front of her, but he still remembered her taste, "Yes, of course, Miss Granger." Remus replied, straightening papers on his oak desk off the corner before taking a seat on it, "What can I help you with, Miss Granger?" He asked, trying with all his might not to snatch her up into his arms and have his animalistic behavior overcome his usual calm reserve.

Hermione took in a breath and glanced at her teacher, her eyes scanning Remus, going over a script in her head to address her confession of guilt, but found all words slip from her frame of mind upon looking at his hands. Those strong, trained hands, those hands that ran through her hair, the hands that ran over her lips, and those hands that strongly took hold of her, the only hands that had ever touched her in those ways.

"…Miss Granger? What can I help you with?" He asked again, swallowing a rather large lump in his throat.

"Oh! Um, Professor. I…just…" Hermione took in another breath. She strongly considered on just running out of the room and to leave Hogwarts forever, just anything to save her the embarrassment that she would soon bring upon herself. She breathed in again and exhaled, "I have something…to confess."

"…yes?" Remus knew that the look in his eyes seemed more expectant that he wanted to let out.

Yet another rather shaky breath was taken. "That night…the night when we … er … um … You know. Several nights ago, when we just happened to…"

Remus held his hand up to cease her stuttering, "Yes, Miss Granger, I know what you are talking about."

Hermione took in several breaths. How her breathing seemed to remotely aid her confidence in any way was beyond her thinking. "There was a potion involved that night," She confessed very quickly, "So, anything you did – I mean, I did…no, WE did – it was just part of a potion I was…testing." Okay, so that was a lie, but at least she got the big part out.

Remus's heart raced, but only ousted his anxiety by cocking an eyebrow, "…what was the name of this potion?"

"…Animousious."

"I see." Remus turned to his desk and grabbed a quill, shakily dipping it into a small jar of ink, and sloppily making a note of the name. He would ask Professor Snape that afternoon about the effects…and if there is possibly a strange side effect for people of his kind. He lowered his quill and exhaled deeply.

With his back still turned to her, Hermione took a step towards her professor and, without even thinking, lay a ginger hand on his shoulder, "Professor, you look very tired." She said in a very low, concerned voice.

The warmth from her touch exploded throughout Remus's body, sending fast shivers down his back. He felt the hairs on his arms stand up on end and the only thing that seemed to matter at that moment in time was to pick her up onto his oak desk and fuck her senseless, but his mind trailed off to the last time he did that and the dissatisfaction he experienced, "Please, Miss Granger. Please don't touch me." He lied shakily, and perhaps more callous than intended.

She took a step back. She forced her chest to unclench from his verbal whiplash. "I'm sorry, Professor. I was just addressing how more tired than usual you look."

"The next full moon is nearby." He muttered so quietly that only she could hear him.

"The next full moon isn't until another week and a half." Of course, Remus thought, how could I even expect to lie to her when she's the most brilliant which I've ever come across.

Hermione heard his let out a weary sigh. Remus now realized that maybe he shouldn't go to Severus to ask him about the potion. He turned to her, "Miss Granger, what book did you find this potion in?"

She hesitated before she reached inside her book bag and pulled out a very thick book entitled _One Thousand and Two Love Potions Guaranteed to Work_. With a very crimson blush, she plopped it on his desk and flipped to a page with "Animousious" in bold, large print atop it.

Remus turned the book towards him and scanned the page, reading its ingredients and procedures. "I must say, Miss Granger, this has got to be one of the most complicated love potions I've ever seen. I'm surprised anyone could pull it off. But I suppose it shouldn't be so much of a surprise that you did it."

Hermione tried to hold back a smile or express any sign of her boosted ego. She forced her smile to vanish and looked over at Remus. "Professor, I don't understand why you're looking over the book. The potion's effect should have ended that night, five hours after you ingested it," She noticed how Remus's eyes darted from the corner of his eyes back to the book, "…The effects didn't wear off?"

He looked up at her, then back down at the book.

"You still feel the effects?" She whispered.

He nodded.

---------------

Sorry for the wait. I've actually had this chapter done weeks ago, but 's chapter uploading system was down. And I completely forgot about it. But here you guys go. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!!


	8. Flushed

Hermione, with her eyes wide, stared at Remus, who still hung his head over the book. He still gazed at the Animousious page in _One Thousand and Two Love Potions Guaranteed to Work_, boring a hole through the paper with his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Her finally muttered after several moments of silence. He stood upright and closed the book, "Your first time should've been with someone you love, someone your own age." He looked from the corner of his eye and caught a small glimpse of Hermione's hands clutching her book bag. Muttering up all the willpower he could conjure, with a sigh, he turned and made his way out the back of the classroom, his hands balled up into fists.

"I – I don't regret it!" Hermione said, breathing heavily as if she was holding her breath. Her skinny legs took a small shaky step after small shaky step from behind the desk towards Remus, who had his back turned. "I may not be very experienced," She dropped her book bag from her shoulder, "But I know what I want. Call it Only Child Syndrome." She chuckled, "I don't regret anything that happened." She stood directly behind Remus now, her arms outstretched.

It's true that Hermione was far more in touch with her sexuality now that the virginity problem was over. She constantly found herself exuding a confidence that she didn't even know she had. She, before the whole ordeal, would shy her eyes away from her reflection if she was naked for a bath; but, now, she would admire the slim frame that she was blessed with. She would touch herself and understand the signals of her body. Perhaps with this new understanding of her physique, she could now grasp her sexual prowess.

And just as her hand was about to gingerly graze over Remus's shoulder, he sharply turned around, grabbed her by her upper arms, and affectionately and roughly pressed his lips to hers. She was taken aback, her eyes even wider than before, until she relaxed when he gently tugged on her hair and she kissed back. Her tongue flicked over his mouth while he sucked gently on her lower lip. With his strength, he stepped closer, bringing Hermione into him, until her back hit the oak desk.

Remus's breath was heavy and his hands were slowly roaming over her back, clutching her curves through her robes and uniform. The slight arch of her spine was something he memorized during their first intimate night together.

"I can't stop." He muttered into her kiss.

"I don't want you to." Maybe Hermione wasn't the only one that had a craving to satisfy. Of course, things had changed since their first night in such little time. Look at her now: Her small hands fumbled with the buttons on his cotton shirt. She undid the first one, but found the second and third to be much more difficult to open with quivering hands. Her thumb accidentally grazed over Remus's chest; he inhaled sharply from the small burst of warmth.

He caught her mouth with his again, kissing furiously, tongues wrestling and hands mussing up hair. Remus wrapped his hands around Hermione's waist and hoisted her to sit on top of his desk, her knees parted where Remus stood inbetween. His hands traveled to the front of her sweater, taking in his hand her left breast, rubbing soothingly through her clothes, feeling the wire of the small cup of her bra. It was slightly padded, but her nipples stood firm against the material.

Hermione caged Remus in by hooking her feet together behind his thighs. Her fingers were hooked at the belt loops of his pants before they traveled up to untuck his shirt. Remus's left hand supported his weight on the desk beside Hermione. His hand later lifted up her pleated, gray skirt up to her waist, rubbing her upper thighs. His fingers were spidering across the way to her hot core, his fingertips grazing her inner thighs.

"Oh, Merlin…I…" Hermione moaned, her head thrown back, blood flushing her soft cheeks, "…can't." She put up her hands to Remus's chest and pushing him away from her. She was breathing so heavily, as was Remus.

"What?"

She leapt off the desk, "I can't do this. If someone finds out, the consequences will be horrible for the both of us." She tried to catch her breath, pulling down her skirt, smoothing out her robes, and patting down her hair. She made her way to the middle of the classroom.

Anyone could've walked right into the classroom. The door was not locked. And what would've happened if someone did see them? Would they tell Dumbledore? Hermione couldn't stand the possibility of her being the cause of Remus's second leaving as a Hogwart's teacher. And what about her? Surely, Dumbledore would find out about the potion. It was surely illegal (or was it?). Would she be expelled? She was risking her chances of becoming an Auror.

"I need you." She heard Remus mutter from behind her, breaking her stream of thoughts.

She froze on her way to pick up her bookbag. She turned around and looked back at him. He was leaning over his desk, his head hung low again. He was breathing normally now.

"I need you so bad." He raised his head a little to look at her, his gray eyes not shining at all, "I just want to – "

"PLEASE, PROFESOR!" Hermione yelled out desperately. She knew it was the potion's doing. She knew that Remus Lupin did not really feel this way. She got what she wanted out of the Animousious potion, so she should just leave it, right?

But Remus was obviously under its effects long after the potions should've worn off. There was definitely something amiss about the potion and its effects to Remus. He was feeling an insatiable hunger for her, to taste her skin and inhale the scent of her shampoo. There was something definitely wrong with this situation. It was almost going to the extremes. What would happen next? Would he ravish her in front of a full classroom? What if they were alone? What if, next time, it wasn't even consensual and Remus just needed to fill his cup with her?

What was she going to do?

He was still staring at her with dull eyes.

"I need to go." She finally said. She bent down, picked up her book bag, and bolted out of the classroom, her fingers pressing against her lips, her other hand fanning the blush out of her face.

* * *

Sorry, kids, for the lack of updates. If you had caught the A/N that I took down later that day, you might've read that I reformatted my computer, and the data that I saved on a separate hard drive was damaged, including PGW. Without you guys knowing it, PGW was on an indefinite hiatus. But, even after posting the last chapter of this story such a long time ago, I've recently seen a boost in reviews just lately, which is amazing and I THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! In fact, those reviews are what brought me back to write chapter 8 of PGW. 

I don't know how often I'll be updating PGW, but I will definitely try my hardest. This summer is full of changes for me; I'm starting college in a few weeks, I'm starting my first job soon, and this summer is also full of self-discovery. I've begun to embrace who I am as a person by what I make of myself and of what genetics have given me.

A special thanks to Miss Ed for commenting on every single one of my chapters. I really appreciate that you took the time to do that. So, I blow a big kiss to you:-

To all of you guys that have taken the time to review to at least one of the chapters, each effort of showing that you guys like PGW is truly heartwarming (And always brings me a step closer to finishing this baby up). Thanks for all your support with PGW!

-dawn


	9. Ways and Names

Hey kids! I'm back with the ninth installment of PGW. I have a new laptop. I'm on winter break. I'm off from work. My boyfriend and I just had sex. And I'm raring to write:D

So, before we begin, I have a big feeling that some people might be confused at the way I wrote this chapter. In all honesty, I wrote this as a free-flow kind of thing. It all just kind of came out. So, let's just pretend that this entire chapter is the way Hermione's brain is thinking. I figure this would be the best way for you guys to understand the intelligence surging in Hermione's big, fat brain.

And where there's narration, you'll be sure to know…because…you know…there's a BIG line break.

I'm in a great mood, you guys. I hope you giggle a little.

-dawn

* * *

"_I need you…I need you so bad…"_

The way he said it was almost frightening. The way he looked at her was almost vicious. The way he touched her was almost possessive. The way he…

She needed to stop. She needed to stop thinking about him. She lost her virginity, right? She accomplished her goal with the potion, and now it was time to stop.

But she couldn't. She couldn't because the way he said it made her want to caress his soft face. The way he looked at her made her want to kiss him again and again. The way he touched her made her want to make love—

LOVE?

Make love? Was that was it was now? Love? Really? Honestly? Surely not. Well, perhaps…

No. It wasn't love. It was "love" in quotations in liquid form mixed with a little bit of pumpkin juice. It wasn't real.

Names are funny, you know? How did the word "love" come about? How did the term "make love" turn into a phrase that meant "to have sex"? Names are just funny. You know, funny-ha-ha?

Names of potions and charms make sense, usually. For instance, _"Riddikulus"_ for ridiculous. Or, _"Expelliarmus"_ meaning expelling, disarming. And, of course, who can forget, _"Animousious"_ like animals. Animals like bears, cats, owls, wolv—

Wolves.

Oh, dear Merlin. _Animousious._ As in animals. As in wolves. As in **WERE**wolves?

Stupid Hermione. How dense can you be? How can you even forget what happened third year? The Shrieking Shack? The Marauders? Oh, Merin. How can you even forget how _obvious_ it was that Professor Lupin was a werewolf?

Look this up, you fool! Go to the library **_NOW_**!


	10. Fears and ears

Hermione sat in the library frantically flipping through pages and pages of Potion books. _One Thousand and Two Love Potions Guaranteed to Work_ said nothing about her hypothesis about whether or not Professor Lupin's lycanthropy would contribute to any strange side effects of the Animousious potion. Such as, NOT GOING AWAY.

Perhaps some strange chemical effect caused the moth wings to cling onto some part of his central nervous system of Professor Lupin -- _no, no no! Now you're just making ridiculous excuses. You're not thinking right, Granger. Think. THINK. THINK!!!_

She beat her head with fists, frustrated that her trusty books had not given her an answer that she was looking for. She was normally so good at researching and providing conclusive answers to all of her questions.

Now, she felt stupid. She felt like she let herself down. But this time, it wasn't just herself that she was bringing down. She was bringing the emotions of another man with her. A man that she might care about more than she should. A man that was in love with her...albeit artificially. Regardless, he was still a friend. She had to do this. She had to get to work. She had to find something.

She had four books open in front of her on a table in the library. It wasn't strange to see Hermione Granger at the library with multiple books. But this sight was slightly more disturbing than usual. She was sweating, her hair more matted down that usual, breathing hitched, and her hands were quivering.

Hermione looked over the piece of parchment she was taking notes on. Among the numerous ink blots and splatters of her shaky quill, she wrote quick scribbles mentioning ashwinder eggs, which she did indeed use, but they were frozen and also fresh. They were not the issue. Then, she considered distributing another love potion to overlap the previous one, but she had to admit that she grew scared of the consequences. Look at where the first one got her. And her final option, her last resort, was a hate potion. Normally used to easily get over someone who an emotional bond was once shared with, Hermione considered the hate potion briefly to cancel out to love potion.

That last one was...she didn't really want to think about it. Who knows what else could happen while Professor Lupin is under the effects of the Animousious? What if he gets aggressive? He does that the internal animalistic instincts. But Professor Lupin -- the man -- is not this at all. But to add a hate potion on top of it…

Remus was at his desk, twiddling the thumb and pointer finger of his left hand and holding a quill in the other. He looked up at the third-year Ravenclaws who were taking a quick exam about – ah, he didn't care anymore. When he was in front of class, he was reading almost word-for-word from the textbook. His responsibilities were slipping. He barely slept or ate. And when he did finally have a moment to shut his eyes, all he saw was golden hair.

When Dumbledore reinstated him to his previous position, Remus was nearly certain that it couldn't have been more tumultuous than three years back. Even though the events aren't as dangerous this time around, he was still a hazard.

He felt like he couldn't do anything, as if he was petrified. He wanted to get out. Remus glanced at his watch. _Long enough_, he thought.

"Alright, time is up. Quills down. Pass up your parchment."

A groan crept over his students. Maybe it wasn't enough time, but he didn't care. He was suffocating in this classroom. He shifted his eyes to the brick walls. Surely they were closing in? It definitely felt like it. He pulled at his collar. He felt extremely warm. He shook it off and cleared his throat, standing up in front of the Ravenclaws.

"Just a reminder, the chapter 19 summary is due next week. I expect your papers to be clear, concise, and a foot long. So, measure wisely. See you all next time." His calm voice surprised himself.

He could see his students eye each other strangely. Not only were they given fifteen minutes to finish an exam, but their class was cut short by nearly another fifteen minutes. Professor Lupin was known to use his class time thoroughly for his teaching material. Now, he was simply slacking.

But no student complained, of course.

When the last third-year rushed out of the class, Remus made his way to the door and pressed his ear against the wood. With his acute hearing, the soft pitter-patter of feet died away when the last student turned the corner. He slowly opened the door, looked both left then right, and headed to the southern corridor.

Remus, the Remus up in his head, didn't know where he was going. But the Remus that resided everywhere else navigated with intense precision. Up the stairs at the end of the hall. Make a right. And down that corridor, make another right and enter the double-doors.

-----------

The bang of the library doors opening startled Hermione. She looked up and around the tall bookshelves and saw the haggard-looking Remus scanning the library for something. For her.

She gasped softly, tucking her head back in. She hurriedly stuffed her notes of parchment in her bag followed by bottles of ink and several crammed books. She was scared. Of all the options that she composed in her head as a solution, all of them pointed at Professor Lupin possibly being very upset at her.

_I don't want to lose him as a friend._

I don't believe you.

_Okay…of him finding out that no solution ends pleasantly._

Bullshit. You're going to have to tell him eventually. What are you _really_ afraid of?

…_the animal inside him._

She swung her bag over her shoulder and turned to leave. Her nose slammed against a very strong chest. Hermione staggered back.

"Watch it, Granger." Hermione caught her balance from the desk she just left and saw the towering frame of Blaise Zabini hover over her. She didn't recall when Blaise got so tall. In fact, she couldn't really recall acknowledging him at al.

"I-I'm sorry." Hermione said. She took two small steps to her right, but, in one swoop of his leg, Blaise stood in her way.

"Always think you're better than everyone else, don't you? Don't you, you filthy Mudblood!" Apparently, Blaise has a bit of a grudge.

But right now, Hermione didn't feel so superior. She felt very small to Blaise. She shook her head and took two small steps to her left to pass. But, again, Blaise took one step to his right and blocked her.

"You bossy know-it-all." He muttered as he took his arm back and made to shove her with his palm. Before Hermione could even blink, before Blaise could even lay a hand on her, he was on the floor with a teeth-bearing Professor Lupin crouched over him.

Hermione didn't scream.

She only ran.

------------------

So, finally, after almost a year or so, here's your chapter ten! A few shoutouts before I get to work on eleven:

Felena1971, Kitsune, Heidi191976, and Krazi Kelli: Thank you all for responding to my AN. You guys gave the push to finish this last chapter. Just to know you guys were still interested after my hiatus really brought a smile to my face. I hope I didn't let you down.

I also want to note that because I haven't worked on this story in ages, there might be some continuity errors and some unaddressed questions that were left unanswered. For example, why was Remus back teaching at Hogwarts during the Trio's last year? I kind of dumped it on it this chapter. So, I apologize for that.

As for me, I'm single again, kinda-sorta-not-really dating this guy (that's always the story, isn't it?) and I got new laptop (so, I can't use that technical problem excuse anymore). See you around next time.


End file.
